Wanna Be Where You Are
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Mi primer slash! "Está bien Potter, los caballeros no tenemos memoria y no diré que te ví llorando... ¿Sabes? De alguna u otra manera me identifico contigo"
1. Standing in your arms crying

_**Disclaimer: **_

No pretendo ser J.K Rowling, me gusta jugar a ser ella pero jamás, ni aún en mis más hermosos sueños, podré ser como ella. La canción pertenece a M2M y no sé por qué, pero cuando la escuché se me vino a la mente este slash.

_**Dedicatoria:**_

A unas de mis mejores amigas, a ustedes niñas que aman el slash! Mi slash se había tardado mucho porque no se me ocurría nada, pero aquí está... Un simple Harry-Malfoy, pero espero que les guste...

**_JsProngs/Pucca:_** Muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo, te quiero mucho, gracias por estar conmigo aún en los peores momentos, por hacerme reír cuando creí que todo se acabaría, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, te quiero mucho.

**_Alassea Potter:_** Bueno, a tí te conozco más; tú me conoces más a mí, sabes mis debilidades y eso, gracias por apoyarme y aunque a veces me duela tu sinceridad, cuando sé que estoy haciendo mal, sé que siempre me apoyarás y me harás entrar en razón si no estoy en lo correo, te quiero mucho.

**_RsMoony_**: Mi ejemplo a seguir. Gracias por estar conmigo y por apoyarme, reírte conmigo y de mí y aunque a veces salgas con cosas que ni al caso créeme que contigo me río mucho, tus ocurrencias son lo mejor, jajaja, ntc, gracias por ser mi amiga y aunque a veces seas algo fría sé que cuento contigo... Gracias. Además, eras siempre de las primeras -si no es que la primera- en leer mis ficts :D Gracias y siéntete más realizada porque este slash es para tí y para Alassea y Pucca, por tí empezé a leer slashs y gracias por ayudarme a escribir y subir ficts, gracias amiga :D

**_A las 3:_** No sé que haría sin ustedes, amigas, las quiero muchísimo, espero que ustedes también me consideren su amiga. Gracias por todos esos ratos que hemos pasado juntas: ya sean buenos o malos, ustedes saben -y nunca lo duden- que podrán contar conmigo para todo y que aunque yo me sienta mal, siempre tendré un momento para escucharlas, nunca cambien!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Prólogo:**

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much the time cannot erase

-"My immortal", Evanescence

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Wanna Be Where You Are**_

_**By: **_

_Viridiane Wood_

_**Chapter one: **_

Standing in your arms crying, you make me forget everything

_Parte I, de II_

_**Here I go again**_

_**Standing in your arms crying**_

_**Here you go again**_

_**Make me forget everything**_

_**You keep me smiling**_

"Y llorando corrió hasta los brazos de su peor amigo que pronto se convertiría en su amado, todo pasó tan rápido... Tuvo que aprender a dejar de lado su orgullo y poner primero sus sentimientos.

Un día, el día después de ingresar a Hogwarts, un chico con un cabello negro azabache, ojos color esmeralda y una cicatriz que lo distinguía de los demás chicos y estudiantes de Hogwarts se dirigió a el campo de quiddicht aproximadamente a media noche, la nostalgia invadió su ser; había recordado a sus padres. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por la imagen paternal del señor Weasley y la imagen maternal de la señora Molly le hacía recordar los momentos que nunca vivió al lado de sus padres...

No quería que Ron lo viera llorar puesto que le iba a preguntar el por qué se llanto y sól le traía más recuerdo, tampoco quería las palabras de psicóloga de Hermione; en momentos como aquel solía desesperarle, aún más de lo normal, que Hermione siempre tuviera la razón, tampoco quería que Ginny lo viera; él sabía que Ginny le amaba y que estaría consolando pero lo que menos quería en ese momento era causarle lástima a alguno de sus amigos...

No sabía como distraerse así que tomó la capa invisible de su padre; el señor James Potter, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el campo de quiddicht, tenía su mapa del merodeador y Snape no se movía, así que como no había nadie que le pusiera en peligro salió...

Se tardó algo en llegar al campo para entrenar, su llanto no le permitía pensar en otra cosa, se quitó su capa y la puso en un lugar sólo donde el supo: la capa cubría el mapa y así parecía que no había nada en aquel lugar...

Tomó su escoba, se montó en ella y empezó a volar, pensó tantas cosas: en lo que hubiera sido si sus padres no hubieran muerto, en lo que sería de él si ahora él hubiera muerto con ellos, en lo que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a los Weasley, a Hermione, en lo que hubiera pasado si ese día lluvioso Hagrid no hubiera llegado a derrumbar el asqueroso lugar donde se encontraban él y los Dursleys... Pensaba en qué sería de él si no hubiera sido mago y en muchas otras cosas...

Descendió lentamente al suelo, aventó su escoba: se sentía débil, se sentía solo, incomprendido, aunque tenía los mejores amigos y los padres de Ron y Ginny lo querían como si fuera uno de sus hijos, sentía que no era lo mismo. ¿Cómo será su padre a los 16? ¿Cómo habría enamorado a su madre? Eran muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, muchas interrogantes... No tenían respuesta, si había era de la gente que los conocieron, sus padres eran buenas personas, pero no podía comprender por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a él.

Puso sus rodillas contra sí y comenzó a llorar cuando de repente oyó una voz:

**_"Potter eres un marica"_** -Esa voz la conocía: fría, irónica y que siempre lo aturdía, seguía llorando, en ese momento ¿qué importaba aquél muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos grisáceos?. Su llanto era tan profundo e inconsolable que no tenía ganas de pelearse con Malfoy, si quería joder a alguien, que no le jodiera la existencia a él, se sentía muy mal como para que alguien llegara y lo insultara... Así que terminó por ignorarlo.

**_"¿Qué te pasa, puedo saber? En verdad te sientes muy mal ¿No es así? Porque nisiquiera ganas tienes de pelearte conmigo"_** -Dijo tratando de hacer plática- **_"¿Quieres hablar?_**

"¿Hablar? ¿De qué podría hablar contigo Malfoy? No seas ingenuo, si quieres joder a alguien que no sea yo, no estoy de humor para hablar con idiotas como tú" -Dijo Harry enojado y con corage y frustración, querá desahogarse con alguien, pero él era su peor enemigo, un enemigo nunca debe conocer las debilidades de el otro, así que no podría decirle, aunque no sabía por qué pero en ese momento Malfoy no le parecía tan perverso.

**_"Está bien Potter, los caballeros no tenemos memoria y no diré que te ví llorando... ¿Sabes? De alguna u otra manera me identifico contigo"_** -Las palabras de Draco se tornaron algo nostálgicas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

...Si alguien no entendió lo de "Parte I de II" significa que con esos versos de esa canción haré dos capítulos, bueno, tal vez sean tres, pero no creo... Bueno, me callo, es mi primer slash, compréndame y aceptaré críticas, sugerencias... Dejen reviews, porfavor, sé que tal vez no es lo que los slash suelen tener, pero vamos! es el principio, si recibo críticas favorables, continúo, lo prometo. Gracias.

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


	2. You make me forget everything

_**Disclaimer:**_

_"Este fict no está hecho con fines de lucro"_

_**Notas:**_

_Decidí que con esta estrofa de canción haré 3 capítulos ;)_

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_A mi novio Victor que lo amo ni como yo tengo idea!_

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

_...El amor :S_

_**Mi estado de ánimo:**_

_Feliz, muy, muy feliz... Escuchando "Canta corazón" de Alejandro Fernández_

_Bueno, me despido... Sigan leyendo mi fict_

_Atte. _

_**Viridiane Wood**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Prólogo del capítulo:**_

_But I'm going so far_

_I wanna be where you are_

_"Wanna be where you are", M2M_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_**Here I go again**_

_**Standing in your arms crying**_

_**Here you go again**_

_**Make me forget everything**_

_**You keep me smiling**_

El manto de la fría noche cubría a aquellos dos chicos, tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares. ¿Diferentes? Por sus amigos, por la forma de comportarse. ¿Iguales? Porque los dos quería llegar más allá de lo que les exigían los suyos, querían un futuro distinto...

Uno complementaba al otro, juntos podrían ser perfectos, la frialdad de Malfoy era irrestible para cualquier chica, cualquiera se atrevería a enamorarlo, es difícil creer que un Malfoy pudiera enamorarse de alguien, pero por él cualquiera correría el riesgo de sufrir por hacerlo sufrir a él.

¿Potter? Era igual de irrestible, era irresistible pero en otra forma, su valentía y su astucia hacían que cualquier chica pudiera morir por él, a nadie le importaría morir con tal de morir en una aventura con "El Niño Que Vivió"...

Y fisicamente los dos eran exageradamente atractivos.. Malfoy con su rubia cabellera, sus hermosos ojos grises, su sonrisa perfecta y su mirada de "Muérete" lo hacían irresistible, ese tipo de hombre de "Bonito pero malo" enloquecía a sus compañeras...

Harry, por su parte tenía el tipo de chico "Tierno pero salvaje", sus ojos eran hermosos y su mirada hipnotizaba a cualquiera, su sonrisa también era hermosa y su voz era cálida, pero lo mejor de él eran sus ojos...

La plática entre aquellos dos chicos empezó por primera vez, era una charla, cosa que Harry y Draco jamás habían podido sostener sin insultos, sin gritos... Esos chicos, los que eran los peores enemigos, por primera vez empezaron a platicar como personas decentes...

"Jajaja" -Soltó una enorme carcajada y rió sarcásticamente el chico de los hermosos ojos esmeralda- "No digas estupideces, por favor. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes" -Dijo el chico a la defensiva, no sabía por qué pero sentía un escalofrío al ver los ojos grises de su peor enemigo sobre él, el sentir la mirada de aquel rubio lo ponía nervioso, no sabía por qué.

"Potter, es repugnante decirlo pero tú y yo somos muy similares... Hemos quedado huérfanos, sólo en eso... " -Eran algo contradictorias las palabras de aquel Slytherin, primero dice que es repugnante tener algo en común con aquel niño de "cara rajada" y cabello negro azabache y después sus palabras se tornan nostálgicas y hasta con cierto grado de ¿solidaridad?... Podría decirse así...

"¿Huérfanos? Malfoy, tú no eres huérfano..." -Dijo Harry, una lágrima brotó de esos hermosos ojos... Recorrió su mejilla, el que le hablaran de sus padres siempre lo hacía sentirse mal. También solía sentirse mal cuando a principio de año todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts recorrían el Callejón Diagon con sus padres. ¿Y él? Con Hagrid, con los Weasley, con Hermione... Se sentía solo, sus padres estaban muertos y aunque tenía gente que lo quisiera se sentía triste, solo, Sirius muerto, Remus lejos, Dumbledore no le inspiraba mucha confiaza como para verlo como a un segundo padre y Hagrid era poco comprensivo :S

"Sí... Mi padre en Azkaban, mi madre es sus asuntos tratando de liberar a mi padre de esa horrible prisión y en sus depresiones, además nunca me han prestado la atención que debería, por eso soy así... " -Tomó aire e hizo una pausa...

"¿Así de ... antipático?" -Dijo algo dudoso Potter.

" ...Puedes llamarlo como quieras, Potter, pero creo que sería mejor que no hubiera nacido o al menos estar muerto" -Las palabras de Malfoy fueron algo frías, tanto impacto causaron en él que su voz empezó a quebrarse- "Potter... Tú no entenderías, tal vez sea antipático pero es porque realmente estoy y me siento solo" -La pena de verse ausente de amigos y de sus padres lo hicieron derramar una lágrima por la tristeza melancólica que le orginaba el recuerdo de su fría soledad.

"No llores, Malfoy, no seas marica" -Dijo Potter secándole esa lágrima que puso resistencia al brotar de esos ojos grises... Y tratando de no ser tan cálido con el rubio.

"Potter, gracias" -Dijo gratamente Draco, no podía creer que a la persona que peor voluntad y peor males le deseaba estuviera en ese momento con él: viéndolo llorar, mientras lo consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no se inquietara.

Por su parte el Gryffindor más popular se sentía ajeno a lo que pasaba, se sentía extraño al estar viendo a Malfoy llorar, su naturaleza le hubiera dicho que lo dejara ahí, llorando para después chantajearlo y ser objeto de burlas y bromas pesadas por parte de él, Seamus, Dean, los Weasley e incluso Neville. Pero en ese momento tenía el corazón sin ningún retraso que el hiciera perder el interés o la vehemencia de ese acto pero su cabeza sin estar bajo la impresión inmediata de las circunstancias de las lágrimas de Malfoy. Eran más fuertes su corazón y sus emociones que su cabeza, que era lo que le hacía resaltar entre los demás: su astucia.

"¿Potter tú por qué llorabas?" -Dijo intrigado Malfoy, su enemigo se había portado muy amablemente al preguntarle el por qué de su llanto, ahora él debía hacer lo mismo, aunque "el cara rajada" no le simpatizara mucho, en el fondo tampoco le odiaba como solía decirse, si le hubiese odiado el primer día de clases en Hogwarts no le hubiera ofrecido su amistad, el odio entre ellos empezó a despertarse desde el rechazo de el chico de los ojos esmeralda hacia el rubio y todo por un chico que según Draco "No valía la pena por ser pobre", ese chico era Ron Weasley. También todo entre ellos comenzó a crecer cuando Harry fue designado el buscador en el equipo de quiddicht aun siendo de primer grado, recordemos que ningún estudiante podía tener su escoba o pertenecer al equipo de quiddicht de su casa siendo de primer grado; las excepciones eran pocas y cuando las había era porque la excepción era buena y Harry tenía talento... Muchas intrigas y celos fueron los que provocaron la rivalidad entre aquellos dos chicos, pero aunque se odiaran jamás serían capaces de hacerse daño.

"Por la soledad..." -Contestó secamente Harry.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

_Noviembre sin tí  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó._

_"Noviembre sin tí", Reik  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

YAaaaaa! Aquí estuvo! Eso fue mi capítulo 2 ;)

Si dejan reviews sigo jejeje

Besos, atte. Viridiane Wood_  
_


End file.
